Kaiju Wars: Jiras vs Ragon
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Third battle in the Kaiju Wars series. The frilled dinosaur attacks the city of Honolulu, Hawaii, when the aquatic humanoid surfaces to stop the rampaging beast. Will Ragon successfully win against the dinosaur, or will Jiras defeat the humanoid kaiju? Find out in this installment of the Kaiju Wars series!


Ray Tanaka: Sorry for making this one so short. Much of this story was done in two days, while the beginning before the appearance of Ragon was where I left off to get other stories ready.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kaiju Wars: Jiras vs. Ragon<strong>

On the beaches of Honolulu, Hawaii, people build sand castles and play in the water as others surf the waves. Everyone enjoys the fun under the sun, peacefully relaxing from the labors of the day.

Unfortunately, the water twenty meters out starts to splash into the air and the monster Jiras comes up from the water. The people on the beach and in the water immediately see the monster as he roars and they start running for their lives.

The frilled dinosaur wades his way to the shore, as everyone in the vicinity evacuated from the shore to the city and the surrounding areas. Jiras focuses his attention on a beachside restaurant and gift shop before the dinosaur launching his Electric Ray. The blast of electricity quickly hits the restaurant/gift shop and causes the building to erupt in an explosion.

Unknown to Jiras, the aquatic humanoid known as Ragon sees him and swims towards the shore.

Jiras makes it into the outer area of Honolulu and starts to launch his Electric Ray around as he starts to destroy the city. Jiras looks into a tall building and sees humans in a story near his height as he looks at them with a hunger in his stomach. Ragon finally makes it on shore and sees Jiras next to the building before he leans his head down in order to eat the humans in the building.

Acting quickly, Ragon fires his Radioactive Ray from his mouth and strikes Jiras' back, causing the frilled monster to rear back and turns to look at the aquatic monster. As the two kaiju look each other down, the humans in the building make a run for it.

Both kaiju charge at each other before Jiras sends a right hook into Ragon's face, causing him to backtrack. After regaining his focus, the aquatic humanoid launches his Radioactive Ray again and strikes the frilled monster in the chest. Jiras backtracks as well, allowing Ragon to run up to him and wail on the dinosaur.

After a full minute of punches and slashes, Jiras head butts the humanoid before swinging his tail and trips Ragon. Using this to his advantage, the frilled monster walks up to the aquatic humanoid trying to get up and kicks Ragon back onto the ground. Jiras then steps on his opponent's chest and pushes down, trying to crush the aquatic monster's chest.

Acting quickly, Ragon launches his Radioactive Ray and makes a hit on the dinosaur's face. This causes Jiras to get away from his opponent while the aquatic humanoid gets back to his feet. However, when Ragon tries to charge at the frilled monster, Jiras turns around and launches his Electric Ray. The blast of electricity hits Ragon's chest and causes the aquatic monster to fall into an office building.

Ragon quickly gets to his legs before Jiras smacks the aquatic humanoid with his tail back into the building. Acting fast, the frilled dinosaur launches his Electric Ray and destroys the office building around the aquatic monster. When the smoke clears, Ragon jumps out of the wreckage and hits Jiras in the head and starts to smack around the dinosaur.

Ragon suddenly grabs the frill on the dinosaur and is about to pull on it before Jiras head butts the humanoid again before kicking Ragon back. The aquatic monster launches his Radioactive Ray and the frilled monster launches his Electric Ray, resulting in a beam clash that causes an explosion.

When Ragon charges at the dinosaur, Jiras waits until the last minute before performing a body slam on the aquatic humanoid. As the frilled monster gets off his opponent, Ragon remains motionless which causes Jiras to look at his enemy. Suddenly, the aquatic monster opens its eyes and launches his Radioactive Ray, striking the frilled dinosaur in the face and Jiras backs away from his opponent.

Ragon quickly gets to his feet before launching his Radioactive Ray again and blows a hole in Jiras' frill. Feeling pain and anger, the dinosaur runs up to the humanoid monster and delivers a left hook that causes Ragon to fall onto a mall. The frilled monster starts to beat the aquatic monster for a full minute before lifting Ragon and throwing him into an apartment complex.

Ragon gets to his feet and looks to his opponent, only to be kicked in the face as Jiras lifts the kaiju to his feet before starting to punch the humanoid monster in the chest. After sustaining a couple of broken ribs, Ragon launches his Radioactive Ray and strikes Jiras in the chest. As the frilled dinosaur retreats a few steps, Ragon pounces at his opponent and slams into the dinosaur.

The aquatic monster starts to punch the frilled monster in the face a few times until Jiras opens his mouth and bites down on Ragon's hand. The aquatic humanoid cries out in pain as the dinosaur manages to thrust his right arm into Ragon's chest. Blood starts to come out of the aquatic monster's mouth as Jiras gets back to his feet and pulls his arm out of his opponent's chest while releasing Ragon's hand.

The humanoid kaiju falls to his knees before collapsing onto the ground with blood pooling under his body. The frilled dinosaur lightly kicks the body of his opponent to get the response, but his foe remains as still as a doorknob as the pool of blood grows larger. The frilled monster walks back to the beach before turning around and launched his Electric Ray, causing the corpse of Ragon to explode into many pieces.

Jiras roars in victory before turning back to the beach and starts walking back to the ocean. The pain caused by the hole in his frill is still there and he needs to heal the wound before another attack.

* * *

><p>Ray Tanaka: Want to choice the fifth episode of Kaiju Wars? Go to my bio and tell me through the poll what battle you want to see happen!<p> 


End file.
